


Death of a Nephalem

by jackson_nicole



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	Death of a Nephalem

" _DEAN!_ " Jackson screamed as she fell. Dean jumped through the air, grabbing her hands as they disappeared into the hole. Their hands were in a death grip as Jackson's body anchored and weighed down Dean's, causing him to slam into the floor. Dean winced at the pain, but pushed it aside. Jackson whimpered as she swung. "Dean..."

As Jackson looked below her, she saw the flames of Hell. Tears formed in fear of her past that slammed back into her mind. The memories she kept buried so deep pushed, clawed, forced their way up. The threats Crowley made to her that if she were to ever try to escape, he would find her human family and slaughter them in front of her. All this, he would have done with his own hands just to break her, beat the angel out of her. That phrase. That phrase haunted her dreams every night for the last 14 years. Jackson looked back at Dean and let the tears fall. Dean's face changed when he saw the angel crying in front of him.

"Don't let me go." She said, almost inaudible. Dean shook his head.

"No. Never. I promise." Dean shifted, but the pain stabbed at him and Dean nearly let go of her hands in the sudden shock. Jackson whimpered as she felt his grip loosen and panic shot through her. "I've got you! I've got you. I'm not letting go."

Just then, a voice, Crowley's voice, sounded through the room.

 _Let him go, Jackson. It's better for you all. If I can't have you, no one will. No matter where you go. No matter what you do. I'll find every single person you have ever saved, ever loved, and kill them. You. Are mine. Let him go. Or he'll be the first._ Crowley's sinister voice shot through her and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to control herself and her emotions. Tears squeezed their way out and down her face. She whimpered and sniffed, opening her eyes to look back at Dean.

"Don't you dare. No one is going to die! Do you hear me!?" Dean shouted. "We'll get through this and get out. do you trust me?"

"Dean, I..."

"Do you trust me?!" Jackson watched him for a moment.

"Yes." She breathed. Suddenly, a knife appeared, hovering over Dean's back. Attached to it, was Crowley.

"Let go, Jackson. Come back home with me...Where you belong." Crowley said. Dean didn't turn to look at him, only turned his face in his direction.

"You shut the hell up! She's not going anywhere! Not now, and not ever!" Dean shouted, glaring at his shoes. Crowley chuckled.

"Oh, Dean. Dean, Dean, Dean. You should know by now. I always get what I want." Crowley said, in a harsh whisper.

"Dean." Jackson breathed. Dean looked down at her. As he turned to her, he saw the defeat in her face and began to panic.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. You're not going anywhere with him." Dean said, his voice starting to crack with emotion.

"Dean, he's right. You and I both know he is. He. Is never. Going to stop. He'll do whatever it takes to have me." Jackson said, letting out a soft sob as her faced became soaked in her blood, sweat and tears, literally. A tear came to Dean's eye as he watched her.

"No. I won't let it happen!" Dean hissed, his voice thick with heartbreak and determination. Jackson gave a soft smile.

"It's okay, Dean. Let go." She said. Dean shook his head.

"NO! No. I'm not letting go."

"Then I will." Jackson loosened her grip, but Dean only tightened his, pulling himself through the pain of moving toward the edge.

"NO! Don't you dare. Jackson. Don't you let go." Dean said. Jackson gave a soft giggle.

"Lord of the Rings, Dean? Really?" Jackson said. Dean gave a brief smile and chuckle/sob. Tears began to stream down his face.

"Don't. I don't want to lose you. I..." The next three words caught in his throat. He wanted to throw them out of his mouth, slap Crowley in the face with them. Drape them so delicately over Jackson that nothing could ever again come between them. Finally, they flowed out of his mouth like water over rock. "I love you."

Jackson smiled at him through her tears.

"I know." She said. With those last two words, Jackson burst her fists open and shot Dean away from her. Dean couldn't fight her power and flew back, ever so slightly, but with enough force that he lost his grip and Jackson fell. Dean screamed her name as he watched her fall into the flame. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for him. Like something out of a movie. Jackson's body, limp, flowing as the air moved her. Her hair cascaded around her. That beautiful, long, chocolate colored hair he loved. He watched as it caught flame. He fixated on her eyes. Eyes almost as green and vibrant as his. He watched the light fade from them. He heard no scream, but in his ear, as if her last usage of her power was only for him, he heard the words, in her voice, "I love you, Dean Winchester."

Her body was engulfed by flame and her final scream echoed through the room and his mind. Dean broke down. He choked on his sob and clenched his fists, curling his head into his body. Crowley smirked as he watched Jackson fall and disappeared. Dean rolled onto his side and screamed her name, sobbing into his hands. The light faded as the flames did. The hole remained, and as Castiel, Meg, Krissy and Sam burst into the room, the first thing their eyes fell upon, was the strong, brave Dean Winchester, broken and in pieces at losing the Nephalem he loved. Meg knew, with one look she knew, that her beloved and only child, her only daughter was gone. Meg screamed and collapsed. Castiel caught her and sank to the ground with her, his eyes clouding with tears. Castiel had only met his daughter just a 10 months ago and now she was gone. Krissy stared in shock, at the hole, at Dean, her eyes filling with tears. Sam went to his brother and pulled him up into a sitting position. Needing something to grasp in his hands, Dean clawed at his brother, pulling him into a fierce, tight hug. Sam gave in and hugged his brother back, tears of his own sliding down his face at seeing his brother in such a state and at the lost of a dear friend like Jackson.


End file.
